Fuck
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: When the gang decides to make Kai Hiwatari say "fuck", things go horribly wrong, and everybody, EVERYBODY is going to pay a hefty price for it!
1. Chapter 1

Back with another story folks. This one was fun to write, I bet you must've read the summary, and you now have an idea about this story, I hope you all like reading this. This is probably the most evil and the sickest incarnation of Kai Hiwatari I've ever done, and I may have broken a lot of rules in doing so! So here's part one of this fanfiction, please do read it and do review it, and yes, be critical about it, in terms of grammar and in terms of fandomism. I'll se you later with part two, enjoy! 

_Yet another usual, peaceful day at the dojo; Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny were testing out their beyblades for improvements, Ray was mediating on a bench, the girls, Hilary, Julia, Mariah and Mariam were chattering along on another bench, about God knows what, and Kai Hiwatari was sitting near a tree under it's shadow, while being surrounded by little bunny kittens running around him and the tree, he was looking at them with a smile, a very gentle smile, what a rare sight it was indeed. So much so that one of the rabbit kittens hopped onto his lap, as he began to stroke its beautiful brown and fluffy fur._

 _Now back to the girls._

"Oh, okay, so here's another question; which of us over here, currently present, can't say the word "Fuck"?" Asked Julia, with a giggle.

 _And that is where Hell began to invade that very same dojo…_

"Hmm, I dunno." Replied Mariam, shrugging.  
"I think everyone uses that word, Jules.'' Replied Mariah.  
"I agree." Said Hilary.  
"Not everyone, let's observe and I'll show you." Julia said, as all the girls snuck up behind the dojo got on top if its roof, and looked onto the boys.  
"C'MON DRACIEL! KILL 'EM!" Max ordered his beyblade, which was doing war against Tyson's Dragoon and Daichi's Satara Dragoon in a three-way dance.

"Come on, Strata Dragoon! Fuck these little weaklings till they are begging for more!" Said Daichi enthusiastically.

"Well, Daichi said it." Commented Hilary.  
"See? Now watch…" Julia agreed as they once again focused their attention to the on-going Beybattle.  
"Ha? Fuck us, Daichi, we're gonna go all gang rape your little bitbeast, haha!" Mocked Tyson.  
"Tyson, that's mean!" Max replied.  
"Oh, fuck you Max! I only care about myself; I'm just _benevolent_ enough to let you all stay here!" Mocked Tyson once again, while showing that he is better than Max.

"Yeah, you and benevolence? Fuck you! We _both_ know that that can never happen." Max uttered out as the three once again engaged into battle.  
"See? Now Max and Tyson said it too." Julia told her friends.  
"I get Tyson, he can be a meanie." Replied Mariah.  
"And Maxie used the word correctly, I mean, Tyson and benevolence? Really, that's just fuckin' absurd." Said Mariam, also using the f-word.  
"Ha! Now you said it!'' Julia said, pointing towards the dark-blunette.  
"Oh, fuck!" Mariam said, covering her mouth,  
"You used fuck again!" Said Mariah, pointing at her.

"And now, so have you, sucka!" Said Julia.  
"Hey, no fair! I was going to use it in interpe- interpeteriv- Oh fuck it!" Mariah said, helpless at her choice of words.  
"What's the deal with you, Julia? You want me to say Fuck? Fuck. There I said it!" Said Hilary, trying to put this little anarchy to an end.  
"I know you use fuck too, Hils. You use it the most." Said Julia, smirking.  
"No, I don't!" Hilary said blushing in embarrassment.

'Oh don't hide the bad bitch inside of ya, babe." Said Julia smirking and winking.

"I ain't hidin' nothin'. Let's look at Ray…" Mumbled out Hilary as the ladies turned their attention to the nekojin.

"Hummmmm…." Hummed Ray, still meditating, when all of a sudden, he was hit by a Beyblade, Tyson's Dragoon was eliminated and landed on Ray's shoulder.  
"Ow, fuck!" Ray cried out, as he pulled out the shaper end of the beyblade from his shoulder, revealing a little amount of blood gushing out of it.  
"Ray!" Mariah shouted in pure human instinct, but was made quiet by Julia's forearm going around her mouth.  
"Sorry man!" Apologized Tyson.  
"Oh I'll show you SORRY!" Ray screamed out as he went on a wild goose chase after Tyson around the dojo, not caring about his wound, which was pretty much healed by then, after all it wasn't anything major.  
"There…" Julia said trying to get the pink haired nekojin to calm down…

Then Mariah bit Julia's arm with her sharp and pointy teeth.  
"OW! FUCK YOU BITCH!" Cried out Julia in desperation, feeling the pain of Mariah's shark-like bite.

"Titties for tatties, Julia Fernandez!" Said Mariah.  
"You know, you could have been a bit softer on the biting!" Said Julia, blowing on her would to heal it.

"I could have, buy the way Ray-Ray was hurt, we can't imagine that!" Said Mariah, crossing her arms and giving the dual haired Espania girl a pout.  
"Speaking of things that we cannot imagine…" Mariam said as she was able to gather the rest of the girls' attention to one Kai Hiwatari, who was by now, feeding the baby rabbits he had found with some carrots, turnips and warm milk.  
"Hmph! Check out _Wonder Mom_ over there!" Said Julia.  
"Hush!" Shushed Hilary.  
"What gives?" Asked Julia, shrugging.  
"I have to see this, so zip it, bitch!" Hissed Hilary.  
"Alright, lemme see how your _boyfriend_ does it…" Whispered Julia to herself.

"What!" Hilary asked.  
"Nothin'! Just watch!" Said Julia as they once again turned their attention to the cold hearted beyblader.

"That gives me an idea…" Thought Julia with a smirk, as she went down from the roof of the dojo and walked towards the male who was nursing the rabbits, followed by the others, in curiously.

"Hey there Kai." Julia said, tying her hands around her back going back and forth on her heels.  
"Hn, what?" Asked the blunette sternly.

"Whatcha doin?" Asked Julia, pretending to be a curious yellow.  
"Are you blind?" Kai asked, as he pointed at the baby rabbit in his embrace, who was slowly getting ready to sleep.  
"You like animals, Kai?" Asked Julia, once again pretending.  
"What do you want?" Asked the blunette in a more harsher tone.  
"Can you say "fuck"?'" Asked Julia, with a smirk,

"And what if I say no, then?" Asked the blunette, coldly.

"I am asking you in general, you dumbfuck!" Said Julia, with her hands on her hips.  
"Julia!" Shouted Hilary from the background, but was shushed by Julia.  
"Hm, you got tons of nerve to say that to me, but oh well, what else to expect from you Latinas?" Kai said as he casually strolled away from the group.  
"Hey! You can expect a lot more from this bitch, Kai! Wait and see, and I am not a Latina, I am E CHICA ESPAÑOLA!" Said Julia shouting, which Kai ignored and strolled off, carrying the baby rabbit.

"We've got to make him say that!" Said Julia.  
"Say what?" Asked Ray, to which everyone except for Hilary jump in surprise.  
"Oh fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack, Ray!" Said Julia, with a hand over her chest.

"Are you okay, Ray-Ray?" Asked Mariah, worrying about him  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But what are you lots up to?" He asked.  
"We're seeing who can't say fuck around here, and so for Kai hasn't said it." Said Mariah, crossing her arms around her chest.  
"What about Kenny?" Ray asked, and he was answered by Kenny's sound.

" _ **FUCK!"**_

"Kenny!" The girls and Ray shouted in unison, as they rushed towards the young boy, who was busy stomping on his laptop.  
"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Cried out Kenny stomping on Dizzy.

"What's all the hoo-haa about?!" Asked Max rushing towards the group, followed by Tyson and Daichi.

"What is he doing?" Asked Tyson. After stomping a bit more, he stopped.

"Sorry guys, Dizzy's hard drive froze for the seventh time today!" He explained.  
"And you thought that stomping on it would make it work again?" Asked Hilary.  
"Yea…" Replied Kenny, rubbing the back of his head, and earning lots of confused gazes and sweatdropped faces.

"Uh, Chief, you joshin' with us, right?" Asked Daichi.

"Does it _look_ like I be joshin' you!" Said Kenny.  
"Alright, alright Chiefy! Don't get yon panties in a twisteroo!" Said Tyson

"Huh, easy for you to say it!" Said Kenny. All Of a sudden,Dizzy began to run again.  
"Finally!" She exclaimed in joy!

"Oh that's a relief! Now, what's all this about?" Asked Kenny, as his computer once again began to run.

"I WON! I WON AGAINST TYSON AND MAX! I AM THE BEST! I AM THE MAN! WOOO!" Gloated Daichi out loud.  
"Jesus, at-least let the _Flairs_ do that one." Said Max with a sigh.  
"We're all seeing that who can say they word "fuck", and by now almost everyone has said it, almost…" Said Julia, creating suspense with that familiar "almost…"

"Who's left?" Asked Max in curiosity.

"Kai…" She said, crossing her arms around her chest, smirking.  
"And we're gonna make him say it, whether he likes it, or not!" She announced, with an evil grin…  
"I don't like where this is going…" Whispered Ray into Hilary's ear.  
"You think that I love letting her _torture_ Kai like that?" She said, hinting a bit of sympathy for the blunette in her voice.  
" _Torture_ , Hilary?" Ray asked.  
"Nevermind…" She replied.

As they all went to find the blunette, he was now inside the dojo, still nursing those baby rabbits, whilst gazing onto the precious drinking glasses his grandmother gave him when he was a young boy. This was the only thing whish he had kept from his past, it reminded of the good times he spent, his grandmother died from cancer as soon as he started Beyblading, and from there on, he decided to dedicate his entire career to his late grandmother, who raised him, since his mother had die while delivering him and his father was too busy making Beyblades, and not spending time with him.

"Oh I'll get him to say fuck…" Tyson said with an evil smirk, making Hilary along with the rest of the boys, worry and making the girls and especially Julia excite.  
"Hey, you!" Shouted the stupid idiot as he entered his dojo, scaring off the bunny rabbit in Kai's lap, to which he simply responded by grabbing a nearby broom and whacking Tyson's head, instantly creating a very large bump on his noggin.  
"Want more of this, punk!" Kai said angrily.  
"No way, I'm outta here!" He said, running off like a scared cat.  
"He's all yours!" Tyson said running off out of the dojo, and hiding behind a tree, to which everyone rolled their eyes and sighed, while Hilary gave a sigh of relief.  
"Well, that was fun now we oughta go on now and…" Said Hilary but was interrupted as thus:

"Wait, I got it!" Said Julia.  
"Got what?" Asked Max.  
"You know how much Kai loves those glasses, he likes that weird and boring grandma glasses, and I have got a plan to make him say fuck!" Said Julia.  
"By doing?" Asked Ray, pretending to care.  
"I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM MISSING AGAIN!" Said Julia.  
"NO!" Replied everyone in unison, and in utter anger! The last time these glasses went missing, Kai almost killed everyone, and he almost set the dojo on fire, before realizing that he had simply _misplaced_ them, so if they _really_ got missing, then what would happen would be…

 _Disastrous…_

"JULIA! YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!" Warned Hilary.  
"No biggie, Hils, just till he says fuck." She said, with a wink, everyone had to agree, not that they wanted to, but they were forced to, Julia was the dominatrix of that group, of-course.

So, just to avoid their total demise, they hid only one glass, and yet they were worried because of Kai's temper, all except Julia. Then as Kai found out that one of the glasses were missing…

"Where are they…"He asked to himself, his eyes turning red in anger, his teeth gritting, and his fists clenching, he was certainly pissed off…

H stormed off to the main lounge, where everyone was _watching_ TV, pretending to act normal, whilst they were all mischievous, except Hilary of course!

"Did you see my Grandmother's glasses?" Kai asked in his usual cold tone, trying to hide his anger.  
"Nope." Said Tyson.  
"No." Said Max.  
"Not me." Ray said.  
"We don't know." Said Kenny and Daichi

"And how about you ladies! Do you know where is it!" Kai asked.  
"No." Julia said bluntly.  
"Nope." Mariam said casually.  
"I haven't seen them." Said Mariah.  
"Na-Uh…" Weakly replied Hilary.

"Hmph, alright. But if I found out that one of you have taken it, then I'll destroy you all…" He said, marching out of the room.

"Phew!" Said Julia, revealing the hidden glass under her jacket.  
"Please, Julia! Stop this nonsense!" Hilary begged. Then Julia said, "No way! We were _that_ close in getting him to say fuck, just a few more heists and we'll get what we want. And besides, why are you so fretted up about it?" Asked Julia, raizsing an eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm not fretted about anything!" Said Hialry, blushing.

"Chill out Hils!" Said Tyson.

"Yeah, this is fun!" Said Max

"Yes, he should be put under pressure sometimes…" Ray said

"Ray! You too!" Hilary replied, shocked.

"Mm-hm." Replied the nekojin, shrugging casually.

"Relax, Hilary, this won't hurt anybody." Said Mariah.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mariam said.

"Eh, yea! Finally we can see the Great Kai Hiwatari all bitched out!" Said Daichi evilly.

"And I'll be able to study him under tension and stress." Said Kenny, smiling.

"You all are making a big mistake! Hilary is right! She is rightfully worried! What if Kai found out that all of us were involved in this little tactic, then what he'll do? Ever thought about that, numbskulls?" Dizzy said.

"Finally! Thank you Dizzy, for getting my point!" Said Hilary.

"No problem, sister." She replied

"Ah, come on! Kenny! Your computer is broken!" Said Julia, lazing out on the sofa

"Hmph! Your _brains_ are broken, idiots!" Said the bit beast.

"Dizzy!" Warned Kenny.

"What?" She replied.

"Nevermind…" He said.

Sometime later, Kai was still out about in the dojo likening for his grandmother's glass, when he was approached by one Grampa Granger.

"Hey, boy! Lost something?" He asked the vlunette, despite being all goofy and a show-off, his experience could tell that indeed Kai was looking for something.

"Ugh, I lost my grandmother's drinking glass, that's the only thing which reminded of her." He said, as he looked under the table.

"Hmmm, now that reminds me when I lost my Babe Ruth autographed baseball bat! It was the ol' sleepy summer of '88, and I…." He was about to continue, as he opened his eyes, he saw that Kai had gone.  
"Hm, fool must've found what's he's lookin' fo!" He said, shrugging off and going away.

"Oh where is it?" Kai gently groaned out, looking for his glass as he entered the lounge once again.  
"Looking for this?" Julia said, as Kai turned around to look at her, he found that she was standing with his grandmother's glass in her hands, and she was tapping it.

"Julia…" He groaned out, gritting his teeth.  
"Oh, stop fussing, Hiwatari!" She said, as she rubbed her fingers on that glass.  
"You better not drop it…" He gently, yet angrily said it, as the rest of the others stood behind Julia, afraid…

"Hmph! I ain't gonna drop it whoa!" Julia shouted, as the glass slipped form her grasp, with everyone gasping, which only turned out that she was faking it, she did not actually dropped it.  
"Oh, that was close!" Hilary said softly…  
"Come on, give it to me." Kai said, bringing his hand out in front to take the glass.  
"First say it." She demanded.

"Say what?" He asked, desperate, and pissed off.  
"Say, fuck…" She said, with a wink.  
"Julia, stop!" Hilary said from her background.  
"You stay out of this, Tachibana!" She said turning at her.  
"Okay, fuck. There I said it, can I have it?" He said.

"See, now was that so harrrd!" Julia said as this time the glass _did actually_ slip from her grasp, and went flying upwards.  
"The glass!" Kai said,  
"I got it!" Hilary said as she leapt forward trying to catch it, but fell and the glass slowly went outside the open sliding door, and it landed on the pavement, breaking into a million little pieces…

Kai stood over there, speechless, Hilary lay over there, speechless, and now frantic, while all the others now also had fear on their one cheeky faces, especially Julia.

"Slowly Kai turned at everyone, his eyes now bloody red, his fists clenched so much that the gloves ripped off of them, his muscles twitched from his shirt, as stood there, like the Grim Reaper.

"Fuck…" He gently said.

"Huh?" Julia asked, now afraid.  
"Fuck you all, and you know what…" Kai said as he went towards the sliding door and _closed it_ …

"This was a pretty nice way to make me say fuck, Julia. I have to admit, very cleaver…" Kai said, proceeding to padlock the door, and close all the windows of the house.

"Wha- What is he up to?" Mariam said, shaking like a leaf.

"Told ya, now you're all dead!" Dizzy spoke.

"Hey, what are you tryin to do!" Tyson said.  
"QUIET!" Kai shouted, freezing everyone.

"Now, that that's over…" He said as he went towards the main power switch.  
"My turn…" He said, his hand on the switch, and everyone, especially Hilary were now swallowing hard and sweating profusely.

"Lights, out…" Kai whispered as all of a sudden, he turned off the lights, making it all dark and before anybody could realize, they were knocked out…

Later…

Tyson was the first one to wake up, still wobbly from being knocked out.

"Ugh… Wha- What happened?" He asked, as he tried to move his arms, but _couldn't_ , similar was the case _with his legs_. He then woke wide up, only to find himself _tied_ in spread-eagle…

"AHHH!" He shouted, waking everyone up, Max, Ray, Daichi and Kenny all woke up from their slumber, only to find themselves tied in spread-eagle position as well, and another ting, they were all naked, in their underpants, and they were in Tyson's Garage…

"AHHHH!" They all shouted in unison, trapped. _Trapped…._

"What are we doing like this!" Max asked, trying to pry out of the ropes bounding him.  
"Ah! I don't know! Kai did it!" Ray said struggling to get out of this.

"How did we end up like this?" Kenny asked in a weary voice.

"Damn it! I'm so hungry right now!" Said Daichi.

"How could you be hungry when we're like _this_?" Asked Max,

"Well, well, well…. Look's like that our fantastic heroes are finally trapped!" Kai said coming out from the shadows, smirking.

"What the fuck!" Tyson barked out.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?!" Asked Max, struggling out of the ropes.

"What is wrong with me?" Kai asked, putting a hand on his chest, before daying," That is what I should be asking you! What was wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Asked Kenny, all scared.  
"Ya'll gone nuts!" Daichi cried out.

"QUIET, SLAVE!" Kai said to Daichi as his hand went across his face with a loud _**CRACK!**_

"AHHHH!" The redhead cried out

"KAI!" Protested Max, who was given a slap of his own.

"SHUT IT!" Kai said as he slapped the blonde.  
"OW!" Max cried out.  
"What are you doing?" Ray asked, frantically.  
"You all saw how your _girlfriends raped_ my Grandmother's drinking glass! They broke it, like it was meant to be broken, the only thing I had left to reminisce of her and they fucking broke it!:" Kai said.

"It was one dumb glass!" Tyson cried.  
"One, dumb glass!" Kai said as he took off huis scarf and whipped his behind with it.  
"AH!" Tyson moaned out, in pain.

"You all have enough family to remember nobody! I don't even have a mother now!" Kai shouted.

"What…" Kenny asked.

"Hm, you all have your mommies and daddies to go and cry your ass out, my parents disappeared from my life when I was a toddler! My grandmother raised me, she was my mother, and she was my father! She was the only family I had! And you destroyed her favorite drinking glass! And I am just gonna let you all be!" He barked at the bounded boys, who by now _had literally wet themselves…_

"Sorry to know that, but why us, Kai?" Ray asked.

"Hm, cause you did not stop your fuckbuddies!" He said as he went inside of a room, and came back with some injections…

"Wha- What are those for…." Tyson asked, out of his fear of needles.

"Oooh, just something to keep you lots alive for sometime…" Kai replied with a smirk.  
"Dude, you've gone nuts…." Max said, shaking.  
"Yes I have…" Kai said as he threw those injections at everyone's thighs like darts!

"AHHH!" They all cried out, feeling the sharp pain in their thighs.

"This is a very strong anesthesia, this ought to keep you asleep for, umm, a good five to seven hours, ten hours tops!" Kai said, with an evil smile.  
"What have we done to you?!" Tyson pleaded out of utter pain…

"Everything…" He said as he left the garage, as the drug began to work on the poor folks, and slowly one by one everybody was out like a light…

Told ya, sick as hell… Please do review, and still remember, _the girls are to be punished as well…_ How will _they_ be punished, find out next time, do review, hope you all had liked this. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I'M BACK! Sorry for the very long and slow update, the goddamn pc was out like shit, and we had to get a new one, rest is fine though. This is the second chapter to this story, thank you for your patience! And correcting my previous statement, this is the sickest incarnation of Kai I can do; this will break a lot of taboos! And this chapter contains very heavy lemon! So enjoy!**_

 _ **I want to thank the great Droplets of Blue Rain and Sharingan blossoms for reviewing! Thank you a lot, lovely ladies! I hope you will not be disappointed by this chapter as well! And as always, do I have to mention I do not own Beyblade XD**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Uhhh… Wha- What happened?" Said Hilary, waking up, as she tried to move her arms, but they were tied up.  
"Hu- Huh? Wha- What?" She said, as she struggled out of the ropes, she was tied with ropes, her arms were tied to the ropes, which in turn, were tied a tree's very, very long branch, her legs were not tied, though.  
"Where am I?" Julia said waking up, followed up by Mariam and Mariah, they all were tied to the tree's branch, going in the order from Julia, then Mariam, then Mariah and finally Hilary.  
"AHHHHHH!" The girls cried out, tied in a similar fashion as Hilary was tied.  
"How did we end up like this!" Asked Mariam, struggling out of the ropes.

"I—I don't know! Julia!" Mariah cried out.  
"Hungh! The ropes are too tight!" Julia said, struggling.  
"I told ya Kai would!" Hilary cried out at the Latina.  
"Wait, ugh, Kai did this to us?" Julia asked.  
"Who the fuck else could do this!" Hilary ranted out.  
"Ow, fuck!" Julia cried out.  
"This is all your fault!" Mariam said to Julia.  
"Me?!" She asked.

"Yeah, Hilary warned you not to break that dumb glass! Now look what mess we are into!" Said Mariah.  
"I warned all of you! But none of you listened to ME!" The brunette barked out.

All of a sudden, they all saw Kai emerging from the back of the dojo, walking slowly towards the bound girls, whilst eating a strawberry… With every audible footstep, the girls' heartbeats got louder, until the point he was only some foot away from the girls. He slowly put down the bowl of strawberries he was carrying, and stood in front of the girls, a very evil and visible smirk across his face, the girls were panicking.

"Well… Looks like the sluts are finally trapped…" He said with a very visible smirk.  
"Sluts!" Protested Julia.  
"Yea, sluts! Taking something away from a broken man, and thinking that you could've just gone on with it, unscarred. Huh? Is life that simple?" He asked the females.  
"Kai, it was a damn glass!" Cried out Mariam.  
"To you it was! To me, it was the only memory of a loved one…" Kai said in a low voice.  
"Uh oh…" Hilary said to herself.  
"You know what, Kai! This shows that you are weak!" Cried out Julia at the male.  
"Weak? Me…. No, Julia, no, this shows that you are weak!" He said pointing at the tied up Latina.

"You girls destroyed it!" Cried out the blunette with a sharp angry voice.

"Ugh, for the last time, Kai! It was just a stupid glass!" Once again said out Julia.

"Oh, really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"Oh, ugh! How could you tie us up like this!?" Mariam asked,

"Hmph, fairly simple, if you ask me; after I turned all the lights out, I grabbed a vase from nearby, and whacked all of your thick skulls! Then, Tyson had some rope, suffice enough for my plan, so I tied you all up, and did the same with the boys! And plus I figured, why not tie you imbeciles up? Torture you lots a bit, hehe." He explained, with a smirk, as the girls just stared at him, with their eyes bulged out of their sockets and their mouths wide open.

"So anyways… I've done my _treatment_ with the boys; they're knocked out with a few tranquilizers. Now, it's your turn…" He stated evilly, as all the girls turned pale and yellow in utter fear!

"You—You wouldn't dare!" Said Julia.  
"Oh, of-course, I will!" Denounced the blunette, of Julia's statement.

"Hmph! You ain't got the balls to torture us!" Sarcastically remarked Mariam.  
"Hmph, I got the _balls_ and the _dick_ for torturing you!" He replied, smirking, which sent jolts up Mariam's spine.

"Kai… Please. Try to think it over, whatever you are doing, it isn't sane, it isn't you!" Tried to assure Mariah.  
"Sane! Sane! Sane! I lost my sanity the day I met you all! The day I was introduced to all of you, was the day my sanity was killed! Now I am just like you, crazy, half-assed crazy!" He exclaimed out loud angrily.

"Oh Kai…" Hilary gently pitied.

"You all have taken something so dear away from me, and now you'll pay!" He announced, with now everyone worried.

"I know all of you… My grandmother told me once that if a girl looks at me in a particular way, then she wants you, and ladies, _all of you have looked at me the way my grandmother predicted… You all want me…!"_ Said the blunette, and he was right All four girls, despite half of them having boyfriends, all once in their life, had wet dreams about Kai, and knowing that, Kai plotted revenge against these four….

"Now…. I'll give you, your " _punishment"_ " Said the blunette, as still smirking, he took off his scarf, followed by slowly taking off his t-shirt along with his jacket, two, four, six, then eight rock hard abs, side firms pectorals, firm chest muscles, strong arms, yet lean structure, and now that he was topless, he continued to stare at the girls rather sexually, sending chills down everybody's spine.  
"God, he is hot!" Thought Julia.

"Ohhh! I'd do anything for that!" Proclaimed Mariam, swallowing.  
"Not even Ray is that _ripped_!" Thought Mariah.  
"Kai…." Hilary said merely, blushing and biting her lower lip.

"Hmph, hall we begin ladies?" He asked with a smirk, as he walked behind the girls, going around them in slow, steady circles, sending chills down every girl's spine. He was now behind Julia Fernandez, and his intentions were anything, but _innocent._

He wrapped his strong arms around the Mexican's exposed stomach, earning a sharp breath followed by a moan. He smirked at this; this was he torturing girls… He then pushed his crotch against her butt, earning a fairly loud moan from the sexed up Julia.

He slowly travelled his hands onto her breasts, they weren't large, but they were supple enough. He smirked at this; he then roughly groped her breasts with his strong hands, earning a scream from the dual haired girl.\

"AHHHHH!" She shouted, with all the girls looking at the two, blushing as well. "Hmph… So, Mathilda, eh?" Kai said, exposing Julia's little secret, and earning a gasp from the tied up Mexican. Tala had dated Mathilda before Julia, and the former couple would make out, a lot. And since Tala was out of the country for some business, Julia, in order to quench her thirst for the boy, would kiss and make out with Mathilda… wired eh? But what was more disturbing was that Julia and Mathilda were actually dating each other for quite some time, and their excuse? Well, _apparently, they saw Tala in each other…_ And we know that Kai takes advantages whenever exposed to him, so…

"I-I! Ah! You're lying!" Wrongly reasoned Julia.

"Hm, well, deny as much as you want to, after all, _I did break Tala's fingers,_ when he touched my grandmother's glasses, of-course. The poor chap is now in London, getting his left pinkie fixed, would be back within the next month." Said Kai, as he got in front of the female, still smirking, ooh how evil could Kai Hiwatari be!

"You broke Tala's fingers…?" Julia asked in horror.

"Well… I merely pulled them out from their sockets, that's all." He replied with a gentle shrug, still smirking.  
"FOR TOUCHING YOUR GODDAMN GLASS!" Protested Julia in anger.  
"QUIET!" He growled at her, earning a terrified look from all the girls.

"Now… Let's play, slut…" Said Kai, as he cupped her face and kissed her, getting gasps from every female tied over there, as Julia shot her eyes wide open, and she thought that Tala or Mathilda were the best kissers, she was proven wrong by the cold-hearted Beyblader. He continued to kiss her, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and playing with her tongue, running his tongue over hers, licking her insides of her mouth, and as she was about to slightly engage in the kiss, he pulled from the kiss.

"Kai!" She protested.

"Hmphhh." He said with a smirk, as he walked away from her, leaving Julia horny, wet, tortured, sexed up and begging for more. How poetic.

And next on his torture marathon was Mariam…

Kai walked up to the fellow blunette, who was now terrified, and truth be told, she did not want it, but then again, _she did._

"Hm, so this is how you are gonna torture us?" Asked Mariam, struggling to get out.

"Hm, yes. After all, my grandmother once advised me that should any girl look at me in a particular way, then that girl is having wet dreams about me, and by seeing you all right now, the way you look at me, you are having wet dreams about me…" Said the blunette with a smirk.  
"Hmph, obviously your grandmother made her mistakes too." Taunted Mariam.  
"Really?" Said Kai raising his eyebrow, as he forcefully kissed the fellow blunette, and grabbed her breast tightly, earning a moan from the others as well as from the kissed Mariam. She tried to break free, so she could hug him, but to no avail. He was in control, their destinies were in his hands, and apparently, and so were their desires…

As he continued to kiss her, he slowly snaked his hand over her butt, and swiftly groped it, earning a sharp moan from Mariam, which allowed him access to her mouth. He continued to kiss her, running his tongue over hers, playing with her, teasing her, making her want him more, just like he did with Julia, and as she began to fully engulf into the heated kiss, he pulled away, smirking and walked away from her, leaving her thirsty, and like Julia, begging and pleading for more. He then walked behind her and rubbed his large bulge against her butt, making the interpretive Mariam moan loudly, as he felt her hips and began grinding her, rubbing his crotch against her exposed panties through her skirt, he then was able to untie the blunette's hair, and began to play with her hair as he continued to grind her, the others stared in horror, or should I say, _anticipation…_ Then he just left Mariam, wet, horny and angry and not to mention, desirous …

The vengeful blunette then approached the first female Beyblader to actually challenge him, yup, Mariah Wong.

He walked up to the pink-haired girl, who was now trembling with fear, why wouldn't she? Kai'd already molested Julia and Mariam, so Mariah wouldn't be an exception. Despite loving Ray, she did have a few butterflies in her stomach whenever she would approach Kai.

"Hm… so "Wonder Mom"?" Asked Kai gently, whilst smirking at Mariah, immediately getting a shocked reaction from Mariah, in case if it is not clear to you yet, Mariah was the one who whispered, "Wonder Mom" at Kai, when he was nursing the rabbits, Julia just repeated it. And Mariah would call him the said name everytime she would see him, because Kai was better than Mariah when it came to nursing and taking care of somebody. Kai has a history of being the nurse of the BladeBreakers, he has shown his soft side for nearly everyone when he would nurse them, when they'd be sick, injured, or just plain down in the mood, he would play the role of the listener, while the second person would, and let me write this, _bitch and moan_ about their problems. And this was the thank you he got after taking care of everyone, that everyone broke his glass just to make him swear! Why would not he be vengeful against them?

"Ugh! Kai stop this nonsense! This is not you! Stop it I demand it!" Yelled Mariah at Kai

"I'm tired of your insubordination!" Spoke Kai in a louder voice, shutting Mariah up.

"Alright… So… Ray or Mystel?" Kai teased the pinkette, earning a glare from the nekojin.  
"You wouldn't dare, Hiwatari!" Threatened Mariah, to which Kai just simply smirked.

"Aww, how cute, the wittle kitty is showing her wee wee wittle claws." Kai mocked, gently.  
"RWAR!" Snarled Mariah at the blue triangle male.  
"Hn, it's a pity Ray can't see you accessing your desires…" Kai said as he gained closure towards Mariah, before kissing her, just like the others. The sexually vengeful male grabbed onto Mariah's big breasts, and began to knead them like dough, she moaned during the kiss, as she felt herself to lose all memories about Ray and Mystel, with Kai Hiwatari now riding her mind. He then went behind her, just like he did with the previously two tied girls, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and forced his bulge against her butt, making her moan, he continued to grind the pinkette, with Mariah now losing all interest in Ray and Mystel (if she ever had any) and soon began to desire for the blunette behind her, constantly giving her an adrenaline rush with every grind, until yet again, he pulled away, smirking.

"FUCK YOU!" Mariah cursed, to which she got a simple chuckle, and then Kai walked towards the last female on his hit-list.

Hilary Tachibana…

The brunette looked at the male standing in front of her, fear in her eyes, blushing in a very bright pink. He looked at her with his familiar glare, before closing his eyes, and then did the unthinkable: He gently smiled, the corners of his lips going up, and when he opened his eyes, he was having a soft look in them; his eyes were half lidded, lazy and _soft_ …

"Hilary…" He called her gently, first getting a shocked reaction from her, before getting a nod from her.  
"You were the only one who tried to stop these whores from breaking my glass… You were the only one who warned them, the only one who tried to foil their little stunt was you, you were the one who even tried to save the glass, it doesn't matter if the glass broke, you were the only one who gave a fuck about what I was saying, whether it was in pure fear, or in pure friendliness. You even scraped your elbow in trying to save the glass from being broken." He addressed the brunette, pointing at her scraped elbow at the end of it, which was a result of her trying to keep the glass from falling, she once again looked at him, with utter fear.  
"Hm, I've punished the others, but for actually caring about me feelings…" Said Kai, then he closed on the brunette, earning a sharp breath, he went close to her ear, and gently whispered,

" _I am going to reward you…"_

"Wha—What?" Hilary stammered. Then Kai went behind her, still having his half half-lidded eyes, a very soft, yet _sexy_ smirk. He was behind her now, and then he got on his knees, and licked her private parts through her denim shorts, earning a gasp from the brunette, as she shot her head up the second she felt his tongue on her already wet pussy. He continued to lick her pussy, kissing it, even gently nibbling it through her denim shorts, earning screams from the sexed up brunette, he continued to vigorously lick her pussy, earning moans from Hilary, and she was loving this. He then immediately got up, behind her, wrapped his one arm around her waist, and reached into his pocket with his free hand, pulling out a knife. The girls gasped at this, but Kai then merely cut off her orange shirt, piece by piece, leaving her in her black shirt, Kai threw the knife away, and proceeded to undo his fly, pulling his throbbing, lock rock hard erection, and pressed it against her thigh. The rest of the girls were merely able to see the humongous cock Kai had, they all blushed at the sight of it, while Kai looked at the brunette, still half lidded eyes.  
"Are… you… are you going to fuck me?" Asked Hilary between gasps.  
"Hn, what else would I do with you?" He replied with a shrug.  
"In front of the others?" Asked Hilary, referring to the other tied up girls.

"Yup." He replied, as he pulled her denim shorts down to her knees, lifted her up from behind with his strong arms grasping her waist, as he made his fat large and long cock stand up against Hilary's juicy ass, he began forcing his head against her pussy, going into her through her panties!

"Ah! You are gonna tear my panties for this?" Asked Hilary, biting her lips.  
"Mm-hmm." Kai simply replied. As he pushed himself in Hilary pussy with all his might, almost ripping her in half.

"Gah!" She moaned out, snapping her head backwards, as he began fucking her pussy. His cock was all the way into her tight pussy, and yet he was finding the strength to go in and out of her with incredible velocity and force.

"God, oh you're tight, Hilary!" Kai groaned lout while fucking her silly.

"Ah! You're – you're too big!" Hilary moaned out feeling his huge cock pound her. As he kept penetrating her, he brought her on her feet so that she was standing on her toes, she turned her face towards him and kissed the blunette, this kiss was the most sensational, romantic, erotic, electrifying, horny and amazing kiss Kai had among the four girls, and Hilary was also enjoying kissing him, something she wanted to do for years, despite that she was the last ho he was kissing, but she was only one who was having sex with him out of the girls…

As he continued to fuck her, he grabbed onto her breasts, and squeezed them tightly, causing her to moan and he was able to enter his tongue into her mouth, and make out with her tongue as well. Out of thee four girls, he was fully engulfed with Hilary in making out, his tongue ran over her tongue, and her tongue ran over his tongue, they both exchanged a lot of a saliva, so much so that their saliva was starting to drip down their mouths, onto their bodies, as they continued to have sex. Meanwhile the other girls were now also dripping their juices down their thighs, on seeing this very heated sex session.  
He roughened up on his thrusts, increases his speed further, and increased the power behind each and every thrust he was delivering, she moaned at his vigorous and sexual thrusts. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, as if they were cloth pins; he then pulled her nipples, trying to milk her. She was now trembling from the effects of the constant pounds he was delivering inside of her.

"Ah! Kai! I'm gonna cum!" Moaned out Hilary pulling from the kiss

"Hn, go ahead, Hilary, cum…" he gave her permission, and it didn't take her long to act upon it.

"KAI!" She screamed out, as she came, her juices now exploded onto his very hot cock.  
"HILARY!" Kai groaned as he squeezed her breasts and bucked his hips up inside of her, releasing his warm thick gooey cum inside of her, the cum was so much that is oozed out of Hilary's pussy, going down her thighs. She trembled as she came; he too buried his face into her shoulder, cumming inside of her. And the other girls? Well, they too came, with their fluids leaking through their clothes and on the ground. There was this silence following the sex, with the occasional pants puncturing the already hot summer breeze.

He slowly pulled out of from her, his cock still hard, and his along with Hilary's fluids on it. He untied Hilary, he fell into his embrace, they looked into each others' eyes, and lust and love were twirling around their eyes, in patterns. Hilary had been rewarded.

"You liked that, didn't you, you slut?" Kai said, panting.  
"Ooooh yeah! But don't you mean, _your slut_?" Replied Hilary, winking at the last part.

"Ooh, you dirty, dirty little girl. Yup, I forgot, sorry. Did _my slut enjoy her reward_?" He asked, smirking.  
"Uhhh, oh yes." She moaned out, as they both kissed once again.  
"You know Kai..." Hilary said, pulling from the kiss

"I can do a lot more, you know?" She said.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Mm-hm. Jut stand up, baby. And I'll show you what I'm made of…" She sexily whispered, running her hand over his broad chest, he smirked at this, and he did what she told him to. He stood up; she was now on her knees, her gaze fixed up at his gaze, and her hands gently cupping his cock.

"You know… The girls shouldn't be disappointed, I mean, after all, they did get to feel this monster." He sexually commented, running her hand over his hard cock.  
"Well, I might've given them wet dreams that'll last for a few days." He cheeky replied.  
"Days? No baby, no. You've given them a lifetime supply of your haunting dreams!" She said as she sucked his head, making a popping sound as she pulled out.

"Hm, and I made your dreams come true, didn't I?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Mm-hmph!" She muffled out, as she once again thrusted his fat cock in her mouth, this time taking the entire long and thick meatpole in, consequently taking it down to her throat.

"Oh my!" Julia commented, whilst panting.

"What a whore!" Mariam said

"This is a gift I can kill for!" Mariah said.  
Hilary continued to suck his massive cock, at a very high speed, his hands were on her skull, and he held her skull in one place, earning a sharp glare from the brunette, before he winked at her with a smirk, and forced himself down entirely into her mouth, gagging her, going balls deep into her mouth, making her choke on his cock. He then began fuck her mouth, going in and out of her mouth with an incredible speed, gagging and choking her on every thrust, as he felt her tongue work it around his massive cock. And this sight too, made the girls want to suck Kai's cock with a very vicious desire, but Hilary was the one who was getting deepthroated by Kai Hiwatari

He continued to fuck her mouth, as she massaged his big balls, grabbing them and she gently squeezed them, causing Kai above her to further increase his speed of fucking her mouth. She muffled out his name in pleasure

"HILARY!" Kai moaned, shooting his head backwards, and thrusted himself entirely into her mouth and cumming inside of it, letting her taste his second thick and warm and tasty load. She took his entire cum load down and drank it, like the horny bitch she was.

He pulled out slowly from her mouth, and as he pulled out she started coughing while she panted to catch some air. But she then looked at him, smirking sexually. He too smirked at her, before bending down and picked her up bridal style.  
"Let's take this back into the dojo; the old pervert (Grandpa Granger) is out playin bingo, the boys are out, the girls are tied up, we go the whole place to ourselves…" He said to her, looking at her with his lazy eyes.

"Oooh, Kai. Let's fuck in every room and spoil it!" Hilary requested, running her tongue over her lower lip, before biting it.  
"Hm. With pleasure, honey." Kai replied as he carried her back into the dojo.

The girls just stared at the dojo as they walked in , and all of them were thinking the same thing in their mind…

" _If only I'd tried to save his glass…."_

 _ **Well there you have it folks! Hope you all liked it, please do review, and once again, be critical about everything, and until next time, take care of yourselves!**_


End file.
